What's Ahead for Blair & Chuck?
by GossipGirl16497xoxo
Summary: Takes place after 2x17...based off the pic of blair and nate kissing in the park...Blair/Nate in the beginning but its truly all about Blair/Chuck...xoxo...please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Nate and Blair have been seeing each other for a while. Nate went running to Blair after he found Vanessa flirting with some other guy. Blair was still after breaking up with Chuck and telling him that she's done with him.

Nate and Blair have been seeing each other for a while now and have decided to take their relationship to the next step…again, but will happen when Chuck finds out about these two. Will he let it go or fight to be with Blair?


	2. What Happens When Chuck finds out?

Blair & Nate are making out in Nate's house, in his room, when his cell phone rings.

"Mhm, just ignore it." Blair says while Nate is on the other side of the bed, farther away from the phone.

"Yeah, you're right, it's probably Vanessa calling again and I can't deal with her right now."Nate said kissing Blair's forehead.

Blair's shirt was off and lying on the floor only having her skirt and a camisole on her at the moment while Nate was wearing only his pants with his bare chest against Blair's camisole. A few minutes later, they hear footsteps coming up the stairs when the door to Nate's room opens to a shocked and confused Blair & Nate staring up at Chuck.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chuck said coming into Nate's room not caring that they were half way undressed.

"Look, Chuck, its nothing secretive okay? Nate and I have been dating for a few days so it's not anything weird."Blair said putting on her shirt and looking for her shoes. "Didn't Nate tell you?"

"No, Nate didn't tell me. I called earlier wondering if you wanted to meet up later to tell me something but I guess I can already figure out what it is." Chuck said raising his voice and eyeing up Blair in disgust.

"Look, Chuck, don't take it out on Blair. She's the innocent one and less harmful out of this whole entire situation. If you want to take your anger out on someone, take it out on me." And with that Chuck punched Nate right in the nose, making Chuck's hand hurt like hell and have Nate's nose dripping blood.

"Chuck, you basstard, why the hell would you do that?" Blair pushed Chuck away from Nate and having Blair run to her boyfriend's side. "Nate are you okay?" Nate nodded while lying on the floor. "Why don't you go and get ice for that while I talk to Chuck for a minute." Nate nodded again and got up from the floor to walk downstairs for a pack of ice for his nose.

Blair helped Nate up from the floor and started to lead him to the door. After Nate was halfway down the stairs, Blair turned her attention back to Chuck.

"What the hell were you thinking? Punching Nate like that? Blair said yelling at Chuck while also punching him on the chest to let out her fury.

"What the hell was_ I_ thinking? Blair, I thought you said that you were never going to get back together with Nate." Chuck told Blair as she huffed to the other side of Nate's room.

Blair turned around facing Chuck and said,

"Things change, certain things being that I thought you were going to go to Tuscany with me, say those three fucking words to me or even be there for me when I needed you the most. No, instead you were off having sex with, god know who, at some gentlemen's club."

"Blair, come on. That's all in the past now, why don't you just forget about Nate right now and you and me can head over to Victrola for some drinks…"Chuck said leaning closer to Blair and then saying in her ear, "…even a recap of a certain dance you performed."

Blair then considered it for a moment. Then she pushed Chuck away from her and grabbed her Gucci purse and headed for the door. Chuck grabbed her other arm to stop her. Blair turned half-way around to try not to look at Chuck.

"Let me just ask you one more thing Blair." Chuck said to her, even though Blair was looking at the ceiling trying to keep herself from crying. "Why?" That's the one word Chuck was asking himself whenever he saw that Blair and Nate had gotten back together. He knew it couldn't be for passion or love, so why was it?

Blair turned her head and looked at Chuck with tears in her eyes that made Chuck fall in love with Blair even more (if that was even possible.) Blair looked into Chuck's eyes and said,

"Because at least Nate says I love you, even if he doesn't mean it." And with that Chuck let Blair go.

*Sorry to everyone, I was loaded with school work and everything and I had no time to write. I promise you that I will be much quicker on the chapters. Please Review!!!Without reviews, I won't write stories.


End file.
